un sordo, un bigote y dos autoras chifladas
by Sligerer
Summary: bueno, q tal? este fic es algo loco... lo he hecho en compañía de mi hermana, son puras incongruencias congruentes en esta historia... aki es otro estilo d escribir y wea... asiq, espero q les guste.


Hooooolaaaaaa! Q tal están? Bueno, voy a escribir un fic algo loco… no de mi clásico estilo, junto a mi hermana nextice…q lo disfruten D

-Bla bla- narraciones

(bla) acciones

"_bla_" pensamientos

Escribiremos cn abreviaciones, y si aparece nex, es xq habla mi hermana, y si aparece sli, es xq hablo yo, ok? Eso es completamente distinto a too lo q he escrito, ok? Gócenlo, y manden reviews.

Capítulo uno: el sordo

Era una apacible tarde en la torre t.

Cy: Hola robin, qué tal?

Rob: ...

Cy: hola! Viejo! Me escuchas!

Rob: hola, cyborg! Cómo estás?

Cy: Oh! Q bn... por un momento creí q no me escuchabas... pues muy bien, y tú?

Rob: emm...hola? xq haces esos movimientos raros sin hablar?

Cy: oh, no! Es tu aparato otra vez. Ven para acá –cyborg le arregla el aparato (cn forma de murciélago) en la oreja de robin.

Cy: ahora, me escuchas?

Rob: sí.

Cy: ya me tiene harto tu aparatito... ven y cámbiatelo por uno mejor y más nuevo... uno con el que ESCUCHES.

Rob: (llorando) snif, snif, pero... me lo dio mi papito ToT

Cy: me da igual que te lo haya dado tu PAPITO. Desde que escuchaste el folclore tamaraniano de star, te has quedado sordo, Y ESE RIDICULO APARATO NO TE DEJA ESCUCHAR NADA! Ahora, ven para cambiártelo.

Rob: (llorando) snif, un ratito más... porfis!

Cy: Oo está bien...un ratito más "_llorón"¬¬_, lo que hace el amor, eh?

Rob: ¬¬ que estás insinuando?

Cy: yo nada... sólo digo las cosas como son.

Rob: ¬¬

Cy: bueno, bueno, yo voy a estar por aki cerkita, x si necesitas algo "_por tu aparato de..."_

En eso, llega la causante de la sordera del joven maravilla.

Star: hola, robin... debo decirte algo... muy importante.

Rob: qué kieres, star?

El aparato se amala.

Star: robin... eres feo.

Rob: Yo también te amo, star.

Star: Oo emmm...disculpa?

Cy: jajajaja, no, star, no es nada... el... el pobre está borracho. Vete, no más ñ .ñ

Star: oohh...claro.

Star se va.

Cy: ven para acá –arregla el aparato- oye, viejo... te acabas de declarar a starfire cuando ella sólo te dijo que eras feo... ¡qué tienes en la cabeza!

Rob: qué? Feo? ToT snif... yo? Feo?

Cy: no, mira, tu abuela en moto...

Rob: dónde?

Cy: ¬¬ pues claro q se refería a ti "_y creo q tiene razón"_.

Rob: (llorando) buuuuaaaaaaaaaa!ToT...no puede ser...

Cy: lo es.

Rob: tonto! No ayudas ¬¬

Cy: bueno, yo me voy. Allá tú con tu viejo y podrido aparato. Pero bien allá. No kiero ni saber de tus excusas... oh! Por cierto... si star pregunta algo q tenga q ver cn un borracho, dale la razón.

Rob: qué insinuas? ¬¬

Cy: nada... yo sólo decía, jeje ñ .ñ

Rob: cuál es tu problema?

Cy: el mío, nada... son estas autoras de porkeria.

Sli: ejemmm...qué dijiste?

Nex: te escuchamos, cara de bigote ¬¬

Cy: Oo eu?

Rob: q hace un bigote en tu cara?

Cy: cómo? Oh, demonios... esteee...chicaas...no lo decía en serio...las estimo...

Sli:sí... tú y tu chulo vocabulario... aki somos Dios!

Nex: tú y tu bigote... a callar!

Sli: sí... por cierto, ten.

Cy: de q me sirve una mini peineta?

Sli: para peinar tu pelo, ¿qué dices, calvo? Es para el bigote.

Rob: ten. Toma esta afeitadora.

Cy: claro... espera... donde quedó la afeitadora?

Nex: te la kitamos. No nos caes bien.

Cy: pero, chicaaas...yo soy su mayor adulador.

Sli: Sí... vocablo de porkería. Si no te importa, estoy cansada de escuchar que me estimen o admiren, ya tengo suficiente con mis dos esposos.

Cy y rob: OO dos?

Nex: mi hermana mayor es una lacha.

Sli: oye... yo no kise casarme con uno de ellos... y tú tb estás casada.

Nex: sí, pero sólo es uno, y no tengo amante ¬¬ cochina... y además soy tía. Y la querubina se parece a ti y a los dos macacos que tienes por esposos.

Rob: a los dos? Pero entonces cómo...?

Sli: hay preguntas que no necesitan respuestas, ok? ¬¬, ya tengo suficiente... y no me digas cochina, nextice... no tienes derecho. Yo no ando haciendo cochinadas con nadie.

Nex: entonces... cómo explicas lo de la guagua?

Sli: es para que la población no se acabe. Todas las parejas lo hacen.

Cy: hey! Seguimos aki!

Nex: sí… todas… pero no lo hacen de tres... cochina ¬¬

Sli: yo no lo hice de a tres.

Nex: y entonces?

Sli: hay preguntas que no necesitan respuestas... aunq, si un alien se casa con un mago y un alkimista, todo es posible, no?

Nex: no

Sli: ¬¬ arr...

Nex: pero como tú dijiste, hay preguntas que no necesitan respuesta, y...

Rob: existimos!

Nex: tú cállate, cara de mono.

Rob: ¬¬ arr...

Sli: oye, hermanita... nos estamos robando el fic... bueno, aunq sea nuestro, trata de ellos.

Cy: sí! De nosotros, no de sus rollos amorosos y sus extrañas formas de procrear seres

Sli: hey!

Nex: no te salvas del bigote.

Sli y nex: chau... porkerías.

Nos vamos.

Cy: que autoras más raras... pero las estimo "_si... claro"_

Autoras: podemos leer tus pensamientos.

Cy: oooops!

Rob: bueno, bueno, debo admitir que tu bigote tiene clase...

Chico bestia (c.b.): te lo puedo peinar?

Cy: no!

C.b.: me gusta tu bigote...

Autoras: kieres uno?

C.b.: ni de broma!

Cy: ¬¬

Y aki termina esta loca historia de un sordo, un bigote y dos autoras chifladas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Q tal? Q les ha parecido el primer capítulo de este fic chiflado, eh? se q cn mi hermana estamos locas. El segundo cap lo va a publicar ella, Nextice. Es otra cosa chiflada hecha entre las dos... q lo gosen!

Manden reviwes!


End file.
